1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novelty card which may be used for greetings, business, advertising or other purposes and includes a slidable insert having an image thereon which changes as the insert is withdrawn from the envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Novelty items which change images having a transparent front sheet, a divider and a background portion are well known and have in the past been used by food chains and others due to their low cost and novelty effect. Such prior art devices generally are made in an inexpensive fashion and oftentimes the insert, upon being withdrawn is totally removed from its envelope where it can become damaged or lost. Also such prior art devices do not have a cover or flap to protect the image which is displayed within the front window and such constructions have generally been designed to last for a short time as they are made from relatively thin inexpensive materials.
With the disadvantages and shortcomings of prior art devices known the present invention was conceived in an effort to develop a first quality novelty card which could be used professionally by businesses or others to provide a medium having a unique and attention catching appearance.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a novelty card which is sturdily designed and in which stops prevent the insert from being removed by the user in normal use and in which the insert is contained within the envelope which is closed except for a single slot.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a novelty card which includes a cover flap which protects the window and image therein during mailing or storage.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a novelty card which has a one piece die cut envelope and which is relatively easy and inexpensive to construct.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation of the device is set forth below.